1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel in which manual focusing can be performed by rotating a manual focus ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a lens for a video camera that has a manual focusing mode in which focusing lenses are manually driven to focus, and an electronic automatic focusing mode in which the focusing lenses are directly driven by a motor to focus. There is also a lens in which a selector switch for switching between the manual focusing mode and the automatic focusing mode is provided in a lens barrel.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-237541 discloses a lens barrel that has a selector switch for switching between the manual focusing mode and the automatic focusing mode and in which the modes are switched using a clutch mechanism mounted in an imaging lens.
However, in a lens barrel in which focus lenses are directly driven by a motor, a focus lens barrel that holds a focus lens group and an information display member are not mechanically coupled together, and the information display member does not rotate at the time of automatic focusing. Therefore, unlike the above example, switching between the manual focusing mode and the automatic focusing mode cannot be performed using a clutch mechanism.
Since the information display member does not rotate at the time of automatic focusing, the distance information displayed by the information display member does not correspond with the actual imaging distance. This confuses the user.